No Title (cari sendiri)
by Akasuna no Akemi
Summary: Always HunKai/SeKai. Suka-suka fudanshi sajalah.


"No Title (Cari Sendiri)"

© Akasuna no Akemi

Rating: Teen and Up Audiences

Archive Warning: Author Chose Not To Use Archive Warning

Category: One Shoot

Fandom: EXO

Relationship: Sehun/Kai

Characters: Oh Sehoon, Kim Jongin

Additional Tags: OOC, AU, BL, Typo(s), Romance

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.05 waktu setempat.

Jongin dan Sehun, kini keduanya tengah duduk di sebuah cafe dipinggir jalan. Memang tidak terlalu mewah, tetapi banyaknya pengunjung yang datang menandakan bahwa makanan di cafe tersebut tidak kalah dari restoran-restoran mahal lainnya.

Setelah pesanan mereka datang, Jongin langsung melahap omlete dan nasi goreng kimchi pesanannya. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri memakan makanan yang sama dengan tenang. Dan seperti biasanya, Sehun selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dimana pun dia berada. Dan Sehun sendiri tidak ambil pusing dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Hei, lihat lelaki tampan disana."

Sehun bisa mendengar dan cukup mengerti, jika 'lelaki' yang dimaksud beberapa wanita yang duduk tidak jauh darinya adalah dia. Dan Sehun tahu Jongin juga mendengarnya. Melihat Jongin yang tetap tenang dengan acara makannya membuat Sehun tidak ambil pusing.

"Ia tampan sekali. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Siapa lelaki yang duduk di depannya? Adiknya kah? Teman? Atau..."

"Tidak mungkin adiknya, bodoh. Mereka sama sekali tidak mirip. Kalau temannya mungkin saja."

"Kupikir lebih dari itu,"

Kumpulan gadis itu pun melihat kedekatan kedua pemuda yang sedang asyik menikmati acara makan mereka, yang menjadi perbincangan mereka. Dapat mereka lihat Sehun yang tengah mengusap sudut bibir Jongin dengan ibu jarinya, lalu tanpa sungkan ia menjilatnya. Menambah keyakinan mereka bahwa kedua pemuda tersebut adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Hah, sayang sekali..." mereka mendesah kecewa.

"Pemuda itu terlihat kaya, berbeda sekali dengan lelaki tan di depannya."

Jongin yang mendengar percakapan mereka mulai terdiam, Sehun yang menyadarinya memandang ke arah Jongin seolah berkara, 'jangan hiraukan mereka, dan lanjutkan makanmu.' Dengan sedikit terpaksa Jongin kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat terhenti, jika saja gadis-gadis itu tidak melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"Mungkin hanya dimanfaatkan,"

"Psst, kau ini! Jangan keras-keras nanti dia bisa dengar."

"Rendahan."

"Han Jieun!"

Sehun yang juga mendengar hal tersebut segera saja memandang tajam ke arah kumpulan gadis yang terus mengusik ketenangannya dan Jongin, membuat mereka diam seketika.

Dan seketika itu juga, Jongin pergi, meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sehun pun dengan gerekan cepat segera menyusul sang kekasih, setelah sebelumnya meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Jongin, berhenti!"

Sehun mempercepat langkah kakinya, mengikuti pemuda yang berada lumayan jauh di depannya. Namun bukannya berhenti, Jongin malah semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Membuat Sehun menggeram kesal.

"Kim Jongin, berhenti! S.E.K.A.R.A.N.G!"

Dengan seruan Sehun tersebut. Jongin pun akhirnya berhenti melangkah kan kakinya, tepat di sebuah taman yang sepi.

Dengan cepat, Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang berdiri di depannya, setelahnya ia membalikkan tubuh Jongin, menghadap ke arahnya. Wajahnya yang biasa ceria itu kini hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar, dan ia cukup tahu jika kekasihnya sedang dàlam keadaan tidak baik. Ia bisa melihat sorot mata terluka dan lelah disana. Ia pun mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke surai sang kekasih, namun dengan kasar di tepis oleh sang pemilik surai.

Sehun tertegun sesaat, semarah itu kah pemuda di depannya? Tidak biasanya Jongin seperti ini. Biasanya pemuda itu sangat santai, tidak pernah memperumit suatu hal pun. Tapi sekarang, hanya dengan cemoohan beberapa orang dia semarah ini. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan keadaan sang terkasih, saat ini.

"Kau ini kenapa, eoh?"

Sehun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, guna melihat wajah Jongin yang tertunduk. Dengan lembut ia angkat dagu Jongin, hingga hazelnya dapat melihat obsidian milik Jongin dalam. Jongin sendiri hanya diam, tidak berniat untuk menjawab, bahkan ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Tidak ingin menatap pemuda di depannya.

"Jongin?"

Sekali lagi, dengan lembut Sehun bertanya. Ia mengusap helaian surai milik Jongin, yang kali ini tanpa perlawanan. Menunggu penjelasan dari sang terkasih.

"Lelah..."

Sehun mengernyit, bingung. Mendengar suara Jongin yang terlampau pelan itu. Sehingga terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Ye?" Sehun melihat setitik air mata yang mengalir dari salah satu sudut mata Jongin, Suhun tidak suka melihat itu, dan dengan cepat dihapusnya.

"A-aku lelah, Hun..." ujar Jongin lirih.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Sudah jangan terlalu di pikirkan." Sehun mengecup dahi Jongin, mencoba menenangkan sang kekasih. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, apa pun yang terjadi. Tidak peduli apa pun yang dikatakan orang. Dan aku ingin kau terus berada disisiku, selamanya." Jongin sendiri hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Naiklah."

Ujar Sehun yang kini telah berjongkok, membelakangi Jongin. Memberikan gesture agar Jongin naik ke punggungnya.

Jongin yang memang mood-nya sedang buruk hanya menurut, naik ke atas punggung sang kekasih. Dalam sekali hentak Sehun berhasil membawa Jongin di punggungnya.

"U-ugh, kau berat, Jong."

Jongin mendengus geli, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sehun. Wajahnya ia benamkan di leher sang kekasih. Membuat sensasi menggelitik, juga hangat.

"Pulang?" Tanya Sehun, namun gelengan kepala yang di dapatkannya sebagai balasan.

"Baiklah, kurasa jalan-jalan sebentar tidak masalah." Tuturnya, sembari membetulkan posisi Jongin dalam gendongannya. Ia pun berjalan perlahan, menyusuri jalan.

"Sehun..."

"..."

"... Terima kasih."

"Hm."

Fin.

Dan **ga-je** seperti biasanya. 0.o

Sebelumnya maaf karena fic yang masih TBC belum bisa aku lanjut dan untuk gantinya ini aku persembahkan ksusus untuk kalian HunKai shipper.


End file.
